Galaxy Angel: Dark
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Things are changing. The Angel Brigade must thwart an evil politicians plans, or else see their galaxy destroyed. Of course, first they must live long enough to do so.. Rated M fopr violence and themes.
1. Prologue

Galaxy Angel Dark

By Sara T. Fontanini

Prologue

The Director overlooked the latest data files. He was most displeased. Both the Angel Brigade and the Twin Stars were proving to be most inefficient.

Both teams showed a lack of initiative, preferring to goof off and mess around rather than perform their duties, the Galaxy Angels especially. In fact, they were charged with several counts of insubordination. And that would just not do.

Another problem was that they rarely found anything really useful. Of the Lost Technology they did recover, most of it was useless trash, stupid toys or had been destroyed or otherwise lost due to the actions of the group involved. In fact, often both groups had a hand in this latter development.

He would 've had tem both removed had he any say in it. But, he was overruled by the president.

-------------------

"But sir!" Military Director Hungari cried. "The Angel Brigade have made no real progress in their missions, and often disobey orders due to their own petty concerns! And the Twin Stars, never have seen such childish, insubbordinate behavior in all my years!"

The President smiled reassuringly. "Mr. Director, how long has it been since I first set up the Recovery Project?"

"Three years sir, but--!"

"And thanks to my vision, we have been able to repair the damage done by the past 15 years, and bring peace and order to an unstable galaxy. And that has only continued since I created the Council, and brought control of our known universe through the leadership of myself of 22 other individuals. And, our numbers are only expanding as we explore more of space."

"But that doesn't--"

"'Change the fact that the Angel Brigade and the Twin Stars fail to complete their assignments and disobey our commands'? Is that what you were going to say?"

The director nodded, sweating a bit.

The President shrugged. "Big deal! So what if they're a little...individualistic? They have allowed us to make some real progress."

"Last time, they brought back a giant nail! What use is that!?" The Director responded.

"Hungari...do you trust me?"

Um...well..I..." The Director stammered.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

Hungari lowered his head. "Yes." he sighed.

The President smiled. "Good. Remember, I personally hand picked the members of both teams. I think I am a pretty good judge of character, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Very good." The President turned away. "Now, run along, and continue your duties."

Hungari stodd up and bowed. "Yes sir."

----------------

Hungari was sure that the continued use of the current Angel Brigade members would only lead to disaster. However, he trusted the President, and knew he wouldn't do anything to endanger civilisation or their mission.

----------------

The President grinned. In 15 years, he had brought order, peace and tranquility to a galaxy overrun with chaos. Finally, things were starting to look up for everyone.

However, he knew how fragile this peace was, and so he instated his plan. It was three years in the making, but soon it would reach its conclusion.

He grinned. And if a few...sacrifices had to be made, so what? As long as it benefitted those remaining, what would it matter?

It was better than the alternative.

He flipped open his mobile, and dialled up a number. He smiled pleasantly as he spoke through the device. "The time is almost at hand, my comrades. Soon, we will bring absolute order to the universe. Soon, everything will be ready, my Devil Brigade."

----------------

_So, yeah. I'm not really sure if there's been any serious Galaxy Angel fics, but I'm giving it a try._

_This has stemmed from a concern I had for the show: sure it was funny and entertaining, but its basically all just a silly random comedy, with no real plot or point. This is my attempt at rectifying that._

_Of course, this will be kinda dark, and may even have some yuri. But, that's a little besides the point, which is to give Galaxy Angel a serious plot, with a serious villain._

_Do not take this to mean that I dislike the show, I don't. However, I do like there to be a purpose to things._

_In this fic, I hope to at least shed some light on certain mysteries and unexplained situations that I feel should be addressed. (Plus, I want to actually give the Angels a chance to fight.)_

_I hope ya enjoy it, and ask that you please comment. (Or no juice for you!)_


	2. Milfeulle Ala Mode

Galaxy Angel Dark

Chapter 1: Milfeulle Ala Mode

Forte sighed in contentment. When was the last time she had ever felt so happy? Too long, in her opinion. She gazed down at the person who had brought her such happiness.

Milfeulle.

Sure, she was annoyingly naive and trusting, and a bit of a ditz, and would always mess up on a mission without fail, and be easily distracted, and....

Why did she like this girl again?

Milfeulle yawned cutely, and looked up at the older woman who held her. They lay in bed together, clad only in their birthday suits.

The pink haired masterchef smiled. "Good morning, Forte."

Forte smiled back, suddenly reminded of why she liked the younger girl so much. "It's technically still night. Plus, we're in orbit around the planet, and so we technically don't even HAVE a morning, or a day. But, I guess the thought counts."

Milfeulle puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Hey, don't be mean to me like that! I don't have to be here, you know!"

"But you want to." The crimson-haired woman traced a finger seductively along the girl's arm. "And besides, could you really stand not being near me?"

"No." Milfeulle admitted. "I just don't like it when you tease me..."

Forte chuckled, and leaned down towards the girl. "How about I make up for it?"

"How are you going to do that?" She asked honestly.

Forte answered by giving her lover a long, deep, passionate kiss. Milfeulle gripped the taller woman's shoulders, moaning in pleasure, leaning upwards to return the sentiment.

Forte finally seperated from the girl, blushing and smiling warmly. "I love you, Milly-chan."

"I love you too, Forte-kun."

They embraced each other tightly, both smiling in contentment. Who knew that such a strong relationship would've been formed only a few weeks ago....

-----------------

**Three Weeks and Four Days Ago...**

Forte sighed. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do it, that she'd never fall for another woman again. But, she did anyway, and now here she was, waiting to reveal her feelings.

Man, if anyone found out, she'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Ranpha.

Why did she like this girl? She had so many bad qualities, and so few good ones. But, then again, those flaws only made her good qualities ever brighter.

Hwever, what had done it was Milfeulle's great, expansive kindness and innocence, able to forgive any folly, to see the good in anyone.

And, to see her smile.....it was like looking up into the face of an angel from heaven.

She saw her coming, and walked towards her. It was now or never.

"Oh, hi Forte!" Milfeulle greeted with her ever-present smile. "Do you want to try one of my homemade cookies?" She held up a small bag filled with the delicious treats.

Forte shook her head. "Not at the moment, Milfeulle. I....I have something VERY important to tell you, maybe even...ask you." She gulped. Damn, how could one girl make her so nervous?

Milfeulle tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

Forte started to blush, sweating violently. "I....that is, you....Oh God..." Shegulped, and regained some nerve. "Milfeulle, ever since that last mission, where we helped save those children....And you called me....called me...kind... I have become.....increasingly obsessed with you."

"How come?"

"Because...Because I...." Forte was shaking now, but she was determined. She got herself together and held onto Milfeulle's shoulders. "Milfeulle Sakuraba, I have been in love with you for some time now! I know it may not be the most normal of relationships, and that many, including yourself, may not approve, but I don't care! I love you with all my heart, Milfeulle, and I humbly ask that you go out with me!"

Forte started gasping for breath. She let it all out, and it might have come off as a little too much, but maybe....

"I suppose I could."

The red-head looked up, staring. "Really?"

"Well, I haven't really been in a relationship before, and I'm not sure if I'm really comfortable with another girl." The pink-haired girl smiled. "But I think it would be fun to try, and I'm sure that you'll be a great girlfriend!" She held up the bag. "Now, have a cookie, Forte-kun, and we can begin!"

Forte smiled in amusement, Trust Milfeulle to enter into a relationship for a dumb, superflous reason. But, she got the girl, and that's all that mattered.

She took a cookie, and took a bite.

-----------------

And now, here they were, laying together, naked, in Forte's bed. Forte had once been afraid that it wouldn't last, that Milfeulle would somehow break her heart. As it stood, that didn't look like that that was happening.

Milfeulle had fallen back to sleep, and Forte stared down at her, unable to stop smiling.

She now had a beautiful angel to hold and to cherish as her own, and she wouldn't let anyone or anything take her away.

She just hoped that, when the time came for them to find out, that the other Angel's would be able to handle it.

------------------

_Yes, I paired Forte and Milfeulle. You got a problem with that?_

_Other possible pairings were: Ranpha and Milfeulle; Forte and Ranpha; and, a personal favourite, Milfeulle and Vanilla. That latter pairing would have had a deep effect on the plot, or BE deeply affected by the plot, I'm not sure._

_I hope you enjoyed the story, and please comment!_


	3. Mr President

Galaxy Angel Dark

Chapter 2: Mr. President

They sat in their ships, awaiting their prey. Their employer had given them the call, and they answered.

Of course, they didn't know what the guy wanted, only that was big. But, that didn't matter. As long as they were payed, the employer could smack them around and call them all Clarence, if he so wanted.

Of course, they weren't just in it for the money. They were the kind of people who treated money as a bonus. They were the kind of professionals that cared mainly for their jobs, which wasn't always exactly legal, moral or even accepted in general society.

These were the kind of people who would called "psycopaths", "monsters" and "insane".

But, that was okay. As long as they did something they enjoyed doing, and got paid in the process, what others thought of them was of no concern.

And so, they waited. Waited for the Angels to come. After all, it is the job of a devil to fight an angel.

------------------

The Angels were gathered together in the briefing room. Of course, they didn't actually realise that they ahd a briefing room, since they used it mainly as a living room. Their commanding officer, Colonel Wolcott, was also there with them. They all stood before a giant holographic screen.

"Now, Angels." Wolcott began. "We have just recieved word that the President himself has a mission for us! This is quite exciting, since noone other than the highest ranking officials have ever seen him!"

"Who?" Ranpha asked.

"Is he famous?" Milfeulle inquired.

"I haven't heard of him." Mint remarked. "What's so special about this 'President' anyway?"

Forte smirked, shaking her head in bemusement. "You seriously haven't HEARD of him? He is a great person. After the Galactic War 15 years ago, he rose from obscurity and single-handedly allowed our civilisation to rise from the ashes of destruction. He developed the current government, built from a coallition of 23 galaxies and counting, and brought in an era of peace and prosperity. If it weren't for him, we'd actually have to do some actual military work."

"Yeah, right." Ranpha snorted dismissively. "It's not like we don't do any work for the military."

Forte looked at the blonde athlete, a cold look in her eyes. "You have no idea. You were able to grow soft and placant during these 15 years of peace, but you haven't had to deal with what happened before. Sure, we may have to do battle occassionally, but the enemies we face nowadays are just troublemakers, not like the soldiers WE had to face. They were powerful, unstoppable, and winning."

"Ah, yes, you were in that dreadful war, weren't you, Forte-san?"

They all turned, looking up at the visage of the President, the most powerful and influential person in the galaxy. And they gaped.

"What's wrong?" He asked amicably, smiling. "Is there something on my face?"

"You..." Forte could hardly believe her eyes. "You look like....Milfeulle."

And indeed, he did. He wore a greyish-black uniform, with four golden braided ropes coming along one shoulder, and four jewels in the center of his chest. He was also quite masculine, save for the fact that he looked exactly like Milfeulle.

The President chuckled lightly. "Oh my, yes. I had noticed that myself. It's really quite strange, isn't it? And we aren't even related." He continued to smile reassuringly. "Not to fret. Just think of it as an...unusual trait, something that makes me rather interesting. Nothing to trouble yourselves over."

They regained their composure. Despite the shock, the President seemed a friendly sort, almost like a big brother, or an old friend. He was able to calm, and charm, anyone. And all he would have to do is smile.

"President Veza!" Wolcott saluted.

"Now, now." Gelatin Veza admonished kindly. "I don't want any saluting, nor any formalities. I'm no more special, nor as important, as you lot. Just because I'm the key head of the government doesn't mean I'm any different from you." He smiled. "Just think of me as a friend."

Milfeulle smiled back. "Okay!"

The others stared. Vanilla didn't really react, and noone knew what Normad was thinking.

President Veza's expression turned serious. "Now, we've had some trouble. A telecommunications device in sector 1370B has malfunctioned. Now, ordinarily we would just send in a....repair man, you could say, and be done with it. However, we had a team installed there to take care of it. And, in the event that we were unable to contact them within four hours, we would send in our military personnel for recconaisance. It has now been 12 hours."

"Why send us then?" Mint asked, her ears flapping in curiosity. "Surely there are other people to send on this mission?"

Veza Smiled, clapping his hands together. "A very good point. The reason we're sending you is that we have reason to believe that the cause of the problem is Lost Technology."

"So, just send in the two brats." Ranpha replied.

The President wasn't fazed. "The Galaxy Twin Stars are out on a mission already, and it wouldn't do to relegate all duties to a single group. That wouldn't be organized, would it?" He gazed down on the blonde woman. "And besides, if we had the Twin Stars deal with everything Lost technology related, then why do we have you girls in our employ?" He frowned sadly. "I know it can be difficult, and I know that you would like to deal with your own issues, but I'm afraid that's how things work. But, not to worry my dear, I will persoanlly ensure that you are handsomely recompensed for the trouble I have caused you." He gave her a charming smile, and Ranpha blushed.

"So, all we have to do is to fix some faulty equipment?" Forte clarified, smirking. "No problem. This'll be much easier than our other missions."

"I'm glad to hear it." Veza smiled. "Now, if everyone could leave now. I'd like a private word with Forte-kun and Milfeulle-chan."

They looked up at him curiously, but complied. Soon, the only ones left in the room were Forte and Milfeulle, who had been stopped before she tried to follow the others.

"Now, how are things between you two?" Veza asked, pleasantly. "Been on many dates, have you?"

Milfeulle gasped, blushing, and Forte looked up at the President warily.

Veza held out his hands placantingly. "Now, now, don't worry. I'm the only one who knows, and I intend for things to remain that way for some time. I just want to let you know that I have no problem with a relationship of your kind, and I am actually quite pleased that the two of you were able to find some happiness, particulary in this kind of work." His expression saddened. "However, I can not say the same for the others. I doubt they'll be as....understanding as myself. Especially Ranpha-san. But, be that as it may, you have to tell them, sooner rather than later. In the military, you never know what day will be your last, even during a time of relative peace. So, I ask that you find the courage to tell your comrades, your friends, soon, so that you have no regrets."

Forte snorted. "Yeah, right. As if I'd..." She looked over at her beloved, and realised that the girl was crying.

Milfeulle nodded her head violently, tears flying everywhere. "Yes, we will! We'll tell them everything! Don't worry, Veza-san, I'm they'll understand! No matter what, we won't have any regrets!"

Forte graned in annoyance, but made a small smile. Milfeulle was so kind, so considerate, that she was willing to trust those she thought of as friends, and to believe that they could trusted with their secret.

God, Milfeulle was a fool. But, she was her fool.

Veza smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, now get ready. Your mission begins shortly."

They saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"And please, no saluting."

---------------

A few minutes later, the Angel Brigade were flying off to accomplish their mission. Most of them were content in knowing that, if there was no Lost Technology, they would at least be paid.

Milfeulle was humming merrily. She was always ready to help out people, no matter what. Thatw as why she joined the Angel Brigade in the first place, to help others.

Forte frowned. Maybe she was worrying over nothing, but she couldn't get past one thing. The President knew of her relationship with Milfeulle, and there was only one way for him to have found that knowledge.

But why would the President be spying on his own military?

----------------

The President sighed sadly. He hoped those two did as he ahd asked. He didn't want them to go with any regrets. He knew that they didn't deserve what they got, but there was no choice.

He had no other choice. At least their deaths would not be meaningless. Afterall, it would go toward the formation of a better galactic order.

There was no other choice.

-------------------

_So, here's the next one._

_I apologise for any OOC behaviour._

_So, yeah, not really any plot progression here. Only some foreshadowing, and some devices to get the plot to a certain point._

_Initially, I was going to try and do titles like with the anime series, but I felt it was too limiting for myself. Plus, my cluinary knowledge is quite, quite small. So, I just reverted to doing the titles normally._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Angels, Demons and Conspiacies Oh My!

Galaxy Angel Dark

Chapter 3: Angels, Demons and Conspiracies, Oh My!

"Boss, you want we ice them now?"

The voice on the other end chuckled lightly. "No, no. Just wait a while. Let them....let them stew for a while. They have some issues to deal with. When I give the word, then you can have your twisted idea of fun." The voice sounded disapproving.

"You don't like us, boss?"

"No, I do not. However, you have a use in my plans, and so here we are. Don't make me regret my decisions." The threat was implied by his tone.

"R-right, boss."

------------------

The Angels flew over in their ships, searching for any signs of civilisation, or of Lost Technology.

So far, all they found were trees. Hundreds and hundreds of trees, from all around, stretching out into the horizon.

Forte sighed, and looked over towards Milfeulle. She was worried about the little ditz, who hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

Forte believed that she was in a state of shock and despair. The crimson haired gun-nut didn't blame her one bit. The others hadn't reacted so well at her bit of 'news'.

------------------

"You're DATING!?"

Forte covered her ears. Ranpha's screech had been LOUD. She worried idly about the damage to eardrums, and then she looked over at the holo-screens in front of her.

Ranpha was white, and a little green. Mint was frowning. Vanilla.....was apathetic as always. Normad was unable to make an expression.

Forte gazed lingeringly at Milfeulle's nervous, almost frightened face. The redhead hoped that, no matter what, the younger girl would be okay.

Ranpha was still making a fuss. "Th- th- th- th- that's so DISGUSTING!" She made as if she was throwing up. "What's wrong with you two!?"

"B-but...I mean...Isn't it okay?" Milfeulle said, hopefully. "I mean, sure she's older than me by quite a margin, but surely that doesn't matter? I mean, you've fallen in love with older men, right Ranpha?"

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Ranpha cried. "You're both girls! It's...it's unnatural!"

Mint nodded glumly, eyes closed in consternation. "I have to agree. This sort of relationship goes against natural law, and I personally am somewhat uncomfortable with it." She shook her head. "I just....I can't see any reason in it."

Milfeulle was pale, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "But....but surely it's okay, as long as we love each other? Right?" Her voice cracked from fear and a little sadness.

"Love!?" Ranpha spat. "That's not love, that's.....that's just wrong!"

"Milfeulle, this sort of thing is......not right." Mint said. "I....just leave us alone, okay? We can't....we can't deal with this. Just....Just.....Please reconsider this arrangement of yours, please. It....it wouldn't do for you to continue and have others find out."

"God is displeased."

The three Angels flew on ahead of the two lovers, their piece said.

Forte looked over at her beloved, who had her head bowed, hiding her face. "Look, Milly-chan, it's okay. I'm sure they'll come around. And besides, who cares what they think? As long as we love each other, that's what counts, right?"

The holo-screen vanished, and Forte's face fell. She knew that Milfeulle couldn't handle it if the others objected, were even disgusted by their relationship, but she hadn't beleived that it would hurt her this much.

"Milly-chan? Please, talk to me. Say something. Milly-chan? Please, don't ignore me. Milfeulle? Milfeulle!? Please, answer me! What's wrong!? Why won't you say anything!?"

"........Leave me alone."

And that was the last thing Milfeulle Sakuraba said to Forte Shtoll.

--------------------

Forte flew beside Milfeulle, confused and concerned. Whatever the reason, Forte knew that her beloved's behaviour was caused by those three harpies.

They would pay for this. Oh, they would pay.

Sometime later, and they had all regrouped. They were talking amongst themselves.

However, they didn't include Forte in their conversation.

"So, you decided to get out of that....freakshow you had going with Forte?" Ranpha asked. "Good for you. Nice to know that it was just a lapse in judgement, and not anything serious! I mean, people like that are just....abnormal, y'know?"

Mint nodded. "You made the right decision here, Milfeulle."

"Yeah, sure." The pink-haired girl said dully, without any hint of emotion.

It was as if she was empty, devoid of all that made her herself. But, the others did not notice.

Normad said nothing, pondering things.

Behind them, Forte sighed. It seemed that she had been abandoned, and that Milfeulle had believed the trash coming out of those other jerks' mouths.

It was just like Milfeulle to believe the lies of others, she thought with a wry smile. Stupid, stupid, beautiful Milfeulle.

She idly looked to her side, and paled, her eyes narrowing in shock. She quickly turned her comms to the others.

"GET DOWN!"

The others just looked at her strangely as the red-head charged forward, as if readying an attack.

"See, Milfeulle!?" Ranpha yelled angrily. "People like that are insane freaks, incapable of being around normal folk like us!"

Forte gritted her teeth. "You stuck up, bimbo bitch! If you'd care to look, you'd notice an ambush!"

Eyebrows quirked as Forte flew staright past all four of them and fired her laser cannons, taking down a few trees. And then something flew out, firing back.

It looked like a flying, bipedal mecha robot, with a large cannon arm. It blasted red orbs of energy, which exploded upon contact with anything. Soon, portions of the unending forest were burning.

Forte glared. "Blast Napalm? That's not been used since--"

"The Great War 15 years ago, right?"

Her eyes widened, turning slowly.

'It can't be.' She thought. 'He's dead.'

Behind her was a giant mecha, 5 times the size of her other opponent. One arm was a large sword, the other a laser rifle. In its chest was a large round hole, perhaps a thrid weapon.

"Renard." Forte gasped out.

Inside the cockpit of the mecha, Renard grinned maliciously. "Correct, mon ami. Been a long time, non?"

"Not long enough." The woman said through gritted teeth, eyes filled with hate.

"Aw, you wound me." Renard said in mock tone of hurt. "I see you are not alone. That is good, cause neither am I."

"Why are you here, Renard? Why are you targeting us? And don't think I haven't figured out that you're after us. Just tell me why."

"Because, mon ami, it is our job. We are the Galaxy Devil Brigade, and we have been hired to kill every single one of you Galaxy Angels and take your remains to the boss."

"Why?"

He grinned. "Does it even matter?"

----------------

Milfeulle stared off into space.

Forte had flown off to attack.....at first, she had thought that the weapons otaku was after the four of them, but then it turned out that she had spotted an enemy.

And now, a second enemy was chasing her.

"Wh-what the hell was that!?" Ranpha screamed. "A robot!? We're being attacked by a robot!? And Forte saw them!?"

"It's worse then that." Mint said, looking behind them.

Ranpha turned. "How so?" She gasped.

Milfeulle turned to look, and gasped, paling.

Three mecha were flying towards them, weapons armed. And a fourth was flying around from the side, ready to join in.

And, for once in her life, Milfeulle felt true terror.

She felt the fear of the death.

Forte's death.

------------------

President Gelatin Veza Transval turned as the door opened. It was Director Hungari. He looked angry.

"And what can I do for you, Director?" Veza said, smiling.

Hungari was not calmed. "You can explain this, for one thing." He laid down a piece of paper on the president's desk. "What the hell is the meaning of this!?"

Veza calmly picked up the sheet, and read what was written on it. "Finances Account. 1.2 million R&D department. 1.8 million Galaxy Angel Brigade finances. 2 million technologies repair work. 3 million Devil Brigade finances." He looked up. "So?"

"What the hell is the 'Devil Brigade'?" Hungari asked. "And don't think I haven't found other anomalies in our finances. Money disappearing, some areas getting more than is required. And then there is the recent recruitments. But this was the kicker." He pulled out another sheet. "Just what is 'Project Judgement', and why have you spent so much man hours and money on it? And don't tell me it's official military business, cause I know better." He was sweating, but his anger allowed to overcome his nervousness. "Is it a weapon? Because, by your own law, you had outlawed weapons development of any kind, save for the arms we currently have, which are made to be non-lethal. I want the truth."

Veza sighed. "You caught me out, Hungari-kun. Project Judgment is something I've been working on for the past 15 years, and it's all thanks to the Angel Brigade that I am nearing its completion. It will allow me to better control the galaxies of our universe, and end all suffering. Now, what, pray tell, are you going to do now?"

Hungari pulled out a handgun. "President Veza, you are under arrest on suspicion of conspiracy of treason, and for disobeying Article 337 of Transval Law." He gulped. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, sir."

"As am I, Hungari-kun." Veza frowned sadly. "As am I."

-------------------

Milfeulle watched with growing tension as the enemy approached. Four flying, humanoid mecha robots flew towards them at a steady pace.

"Why are they coming at us so slowly?" Ranpha wondered. "Surely they can go faster?"

Suddenly, Forte's face appeared before them all, her image broadcasted from a holo-vid.

"YOU!" Ranpha screeched, pointing her finger at the image. "How did you do that!? We blocked out your sgnal!"

The crimson-haired woman smirked. "Please, I can get around a computer better than Mint. Sure, it's not my best skill, but hacking does have its uses on the battlefield." She frowned. "But now's not the time. I've got data on the enemy."

"What kind of data?" Mint asked sceptically."

Forte chuckled. "You find out I'm gay, and suddenly you give me the cold shoulder, even think me capable of attacking you guys. Unbelievable. Anyway, these guys were once a mercenary unit employed during the Great War 15 years ago. They were absolutely ruthless, using any and every means necessary to achieve victory." She frowned, glancing to her right. "These guys are pros, and are completely without morals or an honour code. And, what's more, they're killers. One thing you should know though: they like toying with their prey."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranpha asked.

"It means that they will gang up on you, injure you within an inch of your life, and then torture you in the most brutal, painful and sadistic manner imaginable." Forte smirked without hurmour. "And that's only the first few minutes. DON'T let them get a fix on you, or you're finished." She scowled. "And if you let ANYONE hurt Milly-chan, then I will kill you!"

"Forte..." Milfeulle whispered, tears gathering.

Forte's expression softened as she looked at her beloved. "Milfeulle. I know you want to be accepted by everyone more than anything. And I don't blame you. I won't condemn your actions, and I will stop seeing you, if that is what you wish." She tried hide her face as she started to cry. "I just...I just want you to know how much you meant to me, but it's so hard to express with words. And.....and I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

"Forte-kun!" Milfeulle cried, tears streaming. "I'm the one who's sorry! I....I ignored you, and listened to the tohers, instead of my heart. Oh god, you don't know how much it hurt, treating you like that. I just....I just believed them, that it was wrong and immoral, and went against nature and...and all kinds of other things I don't really understand. Point is, they told me that what we were doing was wrong, that you were....a bad person....and so I....so I tried to follow them.... But they were wrong, and so was I! I....I love you Forte Shtoll, and there's noone else I'd rather be with!"

Forte smiled, her own tears freely falling. "Thank you, Milly-chan. Forgive me."

Milfeulle gasped as Forte, alone, tired to take down the four Devils. Unfortunately, her firepower wasn't enough to scratch them. They quickly turned and rushed after her. They blasted her, but she dodged and weaved through their attacks.

"Come and get me, you bastards!" She yelled. "Or are you pathetic cowards now, who hide behind guns?"

That seemed to hit a nerve, as the Devils dropped their guns and pulled out their melee weapons. One (painted red) threw two chains with a weighted blade at the end. The the two blades imapled the wings of Forte's Angel Frame, and she was pulled towards the Devil. She was quickly surrounded by the other three; a yellow Devil armed with a large spiked club, a green one with a halberd and a purple one which held two sickles. They all dug their weapons into the sides of the Frame, hoping to instill Forte with fear before they started their 'fun'.

Inside the cockpit of her Angel Frame, Forte smirked regretfully.

"You idiots. Have you forgotten who I am, after all these years. I am your former commander, I taught you most of what you know. However, you never could spot a trap when its right in front of ya. One of your many, many weaknesses." She opened a channel on her comms to the Angels. "Okay guys, when I give the signal, run. Just run away. Believe me when I say that you canNOT take these guys on. So run."

"But...." Milfeulle choked out tearfully. "but what....about you?"

"It was nice.....being with you. You allowed me to forget my sins, for a while." She smiled, honestly and without any remorse or bitterness. "Sayonara."

Forte flicked the switch, setting off the charges lined throughout her mode of transport.

The Devils realised the trap too late, as they were caught in the massive explosion.

Milfeulle stared at the sight, disbelievingly. She slowly shook her head, not wanting to even register what happened. And, finally, she screamed.

"FORTE!"

-----------------

_I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I won't stop till it's finished._

_Again, I apologise for all the OOC behaviour. Hopefully, this will be....not quite as pronounced in future installments, if not repaired outright._

_I apologise for ending on such a dramatic cliffhanger, but it cannot be helped. It seemed the best place to stop._

_I also apologise for any inaccuracies contained herein (such as names, backstory and whatnot). But, it's what the story demands, so there._

_Man, I've just been apologising this time. Oh well, hopefully I have your understanding. If not.....I'll be very sad. :(_

_Well, I hope you continue to read, and please review!_


	5. Painful Memories

Galaxy Angel Dark

Chapter 5: Painful Memories

The Angels all stared in shock as Forte's ship exploded and fell to the surface wreathed in flames. A couple of Devils went down as well, but that left three still standing. Sure, a couple were badly damaged, but were still able to operate well.

Ranpha stared at their opponents, pale. "This...this is too much. I...I never signed up for this: to wait around and get killed by giant robots. " Her ship turned to leave. "I'm getting out of here! Everyone let's go!"

"No."

They all turned to Milfeulle, who had uttered that remark.

"Milfeulle," Mint said, "I agree with Ranpha. These people are beyond what we are capable of. We have to retreat. Any other action would be suicide."

"They killed her." Milfeulle growled. "She was so beautiful and sweet and......and...." She started to cry. "And now she's gone, and what's more, I hurt her. I broke her heart, and now.....now I'll never get to properly apologise. I'll....I'll never get to kiss those lips of hers, or smell her hair in the morning, or even be held by those remarkably strong arms of hers." She glared at the Devil Brigade. "And it's their fault. They took her way from me. I'll never forgive them, never! I'll.... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be very nice!"

Mint and Ranpha flew in front of the pink tressed girl, blocking her path.

"Look, Milfeulle." Ranpha said, concern plastered across her features. "There's no point getting yourself killed, especially not for some freak like Forte."

"WHAT!?" Milfeulle yelled, her fingers twitching over her gun triggers.

"What Ranpha is trying to say," Mint said placatingly, "is that Forte sacrificed her life to save us, and we cannot allow her death to be in vain." She smiled deprecatingly. "Besides, you could never harm another soul, no matter what."

Milfeulle hung her head, nodding. "That's exactly what she would say. You're right.....but.....I want her back...."

"I know." Mint said sadly. "But there's nothing we can do. All we can hope for is HQ will take care of things for us, and that these bastards don't get away with what they've done."

"Alright already!" Ranpha yelled impatiently. "Let's just get out of here already, before they decide to kill us next!"

The three angels flew off, not noticing the absence of another, nor that the Devils had given chase.

Forte floated in darkness, caught in the limbo between life and death, between conscious thought and dreaming.

"_I guess...this is it. Oh well...when ya gotta go, ya gotta go. At the very least, I hope I took some of those bastards down with me. And please, if there is a God in this universe, please let Milly-chan be safe. Please let her be able to get away."_

An image flashed in her eyes, of a woman with long blonde hair done up in a ponytail, smiling warmly.

"_Cassie...it's been so long... Are you waiting for me, wherever you are...? I'm coming, my love._

_I missed you so much, Cassie....."_

**Ignascor Star System**

**Planet Nalis**

**15 years ago, at the close of the Galactic Wars**

Forte was awoken from the dawn light streaming through the windows. She got up, still rather sleepy, and got changed into a white shirt and black trousers.

She walked out towards the main room, where Cassie was working on breakfast. Forte walked over to the blonde, making sure she didn't make a sound. When she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around her beloved wife, who yelped in surprise.

Cassandra Harvest turned, relaxing upon seeing her lover's face. "Forte, don't scare me like that."

Forte smiled, rubbing her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, baby. I'm just having a little early morning fun, that's all." She grinned seductively. "Or perhaps I can do something else to make you scream....?"

Cassie playfully hit the red-head's shoulder, giggling. "Oh, you. You're worse than a man! I'm trying to cook some omelettes here, and I don't want them to be burned."

"Oui, wouldn't want that now, non?"

They turned, and saw five men standing a couple of metres away from them. At the front was a man with a large, beak-like nose and short purple hair. Behind him stood a giant, incredibly obese man and an anorexic man who was bald. At the sides of the man with the large nose were a short guy with a broom-like shock of brown hair who looked like a 10-year-old kid and a muscular bodybuilder type with tan skin and a green Mohawk. Upon seeing them, Forte embraced Cassie protectively, who looked terribly frightened.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Forte asked, glaring at the men angrily. "I have no desire to associate with you people anymore!"

The purple haired man chuckled. "Why, commander, we were just hoping to catch up with you; have some drinks, talk about the good old days. You know the usual things friends do when they get together."

"You are no friend of mine, Renard." Forte said, teeth clenched in controlled anger. "You and the rest of the old team have no right trespassing in my home. You lost that right the moment you betrayed my trust and our ideals."

Renard chuckled. "Oh please, commander, you aren't an angel yourself, or have you forgotten?" He grinned wickedly.

Forte looked away, ashamed. "Please, not in front of my wife."

The muscular man walked over, grinning lewdly as he inspected the blonde woman. "Wife, huh? She's quite a looker, Commander. You wouldn't mind sharing, would ya?"

The red-head's face contorted in rage, and she punched the man in the face. She stepped in front of Cassie, glaring down at the man

He glared up at her, blood pouring from his nose. "You dyke bitch!"

"Amke!" Renard yelled. "That is enough!"

The man in question turned. "Right, boss. I forgot myself for a second there."

The Frenchman shook his head. "It's alright, and I quite agree with you. The Commander SHOULD share her good fortune with the rest of us. I am just saying it wouldn't be wise to get in a fight with her. Norton?"

The anorexic man stepped forward, and he took out a small object that resembled a gun. The five men grinned as Norton fired the taser at their former commander. Forte crumpled to the ground, heavily weakened, and gritting her teeth in pain and anger. She glared at her aggressors, challenging them.

And then Amke knocked her over the head with an iron club, knocking her out.

Forte awoke to a sea of flames. She was bound, her arms tied behind her back and chains around her arms and body. Her home was burning.

Terror gripped her, and she began to look frantically around herself. "Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!"

"Forte...." The blonde answered back weakly. Forte looked down, and found that her wife was similarly bound, laying on the ground. The red-head noted with dread that the other woman's clothes were torn, near naked.

"Cassie....we've gotta...we've gotta get out of here..."

Cassie smiled. "It's alright. Those men....they don't want you dead. They alerted the military, and they made sure you won't get burned up." She flinched pain as a spark from the flames hit her shoulder.

"But what about you?" Forte remarked concernedly. "You're not safe. At this rate, you'll...."

"Forte...." tears formed in the blonde's eyes. "I....I am unworthy of you. Those men.....they....." She couldn't bear to say.

"I know. I'm no idiot, but what does that..."

"It's not just that. Forte, I....I ....enjoyed it. It felt....good." Cassie started sobbing. "I betrayed you, and so, I deserve to die. I'm so sorry, forte, I truly am."

Forte started crying as well, but she continued to look down at her beloved. "I don't care about that, I love you! And I know you love me, no matter how you felt when those bastards...... We can work it out! Cassie, I know you can move, so come over to me and maybe we can get through this! Please, I( don't want you to die!"

Cassie stared in shock, and smiled, continuing to cry. "You're so foolish. But, you were my fool, and I'm glad we had a happy life together. And, I'm sorry, but this is my fate. This is what I deserve."

"No! I will not accept this! I will not allow you to give up like this!"

Forte strained hard, managing to get up from position. Fortunately, neither woman's legs were bound. Perhaps that would be enough. She slowly advanced towards Cassie, step by step.

Cassie shook her head. "No, Forte. It's too late for me, but not for you. Give up on me, move on, live a happy life. Forget you ever knew me, and live."

"Not without you!" The red-head screamed. "I can't go on without you!"

"You will, eventually." She closed her eyes sadly. "I hope you can forgive me."

She managed to spin around and kick her lover against the wall, which had been weakened by the fire and collapsed, allowing Forte to escape outside.

Cassie smiled melancholy. "Goodbye, my love. May we meet again, in our next life."

And then the flames consumed her. She didn't even scream.

Forte stared at the place she had called home as it burned, along with her beloved wife.

She couldn't even cry; it seemed so unreal. She was half-expecting to wake up to one of Cassie's omelettes, and everything would be as it always was.

The other half knew better.

She thought back on the men who had done this, and her face became twisted by her rage.

She didn't care how long it took, she was going to kill them.

Gelatin Veza looked back at the woman. His face was well hidden for the room was very dimly lit.

"So you wish join our military?" He asked, looking quite perplexed.

Forte just sat there, frowning. "Yes."

"You do realise that this is not some game. The military exists to protect the populace from danger."

"Yes, I understand."

"Not only that, but you were previously on the side of an opposing faction during the War, correct? And you had performed....unsavoury actions during this period, yes?"

"That is correct, sir. I had simply done what I felt was right at the time, and I had quickly left after my comrades acted without my authority and did things I found reprehensible."

The pink-haired man nodded. "I am aware of that, but you still performed a majority of war crimes during your tour of duty."

"Again, I simply did what I believed to be right and effective at the time. I have come regret a majority of my decisions, but the fact remains that the war is over. Does it really matter what I did, during that time?"

Veza smiled. "I suppose not. Very well then, you're in."

Forte blinked. "What!?"

"You're in. You have an honest enough face, and I dare say that someone of your....achievements could be a valuable asset to our side." He reached out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Private Forte Shtoll."

Forte stared at the smiling man for a while. Then, she returned the smile and then shook his hand.

She lay naked in bed, holding Milfeulle in her arms. She smiled down at the girl, who was sleeping in her arms.

"_Move on and live."_

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the past.

Milfeulle looked up, awaking. She frowned upon seeing her lover's tears.

"What's wrong, Forte-kun?"

The red-head shook her head. "Nothing, Milly-chan. Just....remembering some painful memories."

Milfeulle leaned upwards, kissing the tears out of the older woman's eyes.

"I'll make the pain go away, I promise." The girl said, smiling warmly.

And then, flames filled Forte's eyes, and she found herself covered in blood. She looked upwards, and saw Renard in huge armour, a sword impaled through Milfeulle's body, which morphed in Cassie, and began alternating between the two.

"NO! Don't take her away from me! NOT AGAIN!" She cried out, reaching outwards.

Renard laughed maniacally, as he glided deeper into the flames.

Forte opened her eyes, and found that she was relatively unharmed. Her ship had miraculously survived relatively undamaged as well. She looked upwards, and saw the remaining Devils chasing the Angels. She frowned, and activated all power to her Angel Frame.

She had lost Cassie to those bastards. She would not lose Milfeulle.

President Gelatin Veza gazed regrettably towards the body of the former Director of Military Operations. Meyer Hungari's body was covered in blood, due to the fact that his neck had slashed and there was now a large hole in the centre of his chest.

Veza had not hated the man, and in fact loved him like a son, though the President was much younger than the somewhat overweight man. However, he was proving a hindrance to the project, and so was eliminated.

Veza didn't think anything of Hungari firing the bullet in his face. Veza didn't even see it as an act of aggression. It was the other man's words that antagonised the President.

He made sure to clear away any small piece of evidence that could be used against him, and he was very thorough. And then he cleaned up all the blood, mainly because he couldn't abide leaving his office untidy.

By the time the military personnel arrived, he had already cremated his old friend's body.

"Sir," one of the soldiers saluted, "your transport is ready. We are ready to arrest the suspects."

The president smiled, getting up. "Excellent. Then we shall be off immediately. I must attend to this matter personally."

"What about Director Hungari, sir?"

Veza waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, he's having a little....time off. I don't want to disturb him with any unpleasantness." He looked over at the soldier. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yes sir."

And so, The President of the Transval Empire moved forward, towards his private craft, attended by his finest elite soldiers.

It was time for the Angels to face justice.

_Yay! I've made a new chapter! I hope ya'll are enjoying this, cause I sure am!_

_I hope you enjoyed this little snippet into Forte's past (or not, considering the content of it). It was so sad, I almost cried while writing it. Let us pray she finds happiness this time around._

_And if you thought I was going to kill her off.....come on! Like I'd kill off one of major characters like that! Besides, it would be too cruel to Milfeulle._

_And if you're left wanting a little more insight into other elements of the story (such as the rest of Forte's dark past, the Galactic Wars or even some insight into some of our OCs) I might just reveal a little more in future....if you want, that is._

_Once again, I apologise for any problems you have with the fic (be it characterisation, OOCness, continuity, the pairing etc.) and ask that you just enjoy the story till its completion._

_(On a side note, Forte's past turned out a little darker than I had originally planned. Se la vie.)_

_Hope you enjoyed the fic, and please comment!_

_(I also apologise for my constant writer notes. That is, if anyone has a problem with that.)_


	6. How to Beat a Devil

Galaxy Angel Dark

Chapter 5: How to Beat a Devil

Renard grinned in triumph. Sure, Forte took down two of his men, but he could still make do with Amke and Norton. He gazed down at the three Angels trying to make their escape.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Milfeulle, Ranpha and Mint looked up as the three Devils surrounded them. They fingered the triggers to their weapons, ready to fight.

"I suppose you're getting ready to fight, oui?" Renard said. "I'm afraid that won't work, or didn't Forte's demise teach you nothing?"

Milfeulle gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare say her name like that, like you knew her. Forte tried her best to fight for us, and I won't let you belittle her name!"

"Ooh, feisty!" Norton remarked. "But, how much do you really know about that woman, or of her past? I'll bet she didn't tell you anything. Fact is, we know her better than you bitches ever did."

"Shut up!" Milfeulle shouted. "I don't care! I don't care what happened in her past, or what she did! She's Forte, the woman I love, and that's all that matters! Nothing else!"

Renard frowned. "Well, so she has a new girl, huh?" He grinned. "I look forward to breaking you, just like her last whore!"

"You don't fucking touch her!"

Renard stared, eyes wide in shock. Milfeulle smiled hopefully, and Mint and Ranpha stared as Forte's ship came flying towards them, badly damaged, but still operating fine.

"Take her down!" Renard ordered.

Amke and Norton charged at the red-haired woman, their weapons at the ready. Forte grinned.

"You idiots, only one of you should've come at me, not both of you. Priorities, it was the first lesson I taught you bastards. Now, let's dance."

They came at her from both sides, striking down, but she effortlessly weaved out of the way, getting behind them. She grinned as she shot them, point blank, in the back. Their mecha were shattered, blown wide apart. The main cockpits were left undamaged, but not their propulsion systems. The two Devils fell into the jungle canopy below.

Renard growled, gritting his teeth. "Just because you're our former commander, don't think that means that you can beat us. I'm still left, or have you forgotten!?"

"No." Forte said. "I haven't. However, even with you larger size and greater quantity of weapons, you are simply one man. We, on the other hand, are four. We greatly outnumber you three to one, and now you'll go down." She growled. "This is for Cassie."

She charged, dodging the blast from his laser rifle, which obliterated a large stretch of forest. She flew behind him, hitting his mech in the base of its neck. It faltered, but did not fall.

Forte glanced toward ehr teammates. "Guys, I could use a little help here."

"And why should we listen to you?" Ranpha asked irritably.

"Would prefer to be killed by that guy?" Forte retorted. "If not, then follow my lead. Remember, I was in the Galactic War, I know how to handle myself in a fight."

"I'm with you Forte-kun." Milfeulle responded. "It's the least I can do."

Forte smiled. "Thanks, Milly-chan, but no. You're not the type to go into battle. Just stay there. Ranpha, Mint, if you could assist me, it would be appreciated."

"Right!" Mint answered.

"Alright, fine." Ranpha relented at last.

The three of them flew around, Ranpha barely dodging a second shot from the rifle.

"Holy shit!"

"We'll have to do something about that energy rifle." Forte said. "Mint, aim for key points in his hand, elbow and shoulder. I'm sending you the specs now. Hit those points, and then me and Ranpha can finish him off."

"It's Ranpha and I." Milfeulle said helpfully.

"Now's not the time for grammar, Milfeulle." Mint said. "Alright, I'll do my best."

"No, not you best." Forte replied. "Just do it. We either win, or we die."

"Cheery." Ranpha retorted dryly.

"That's what a real battle is." The red-head said. "Live or die, win or lose. One or the either, you can't just go for a 'try'. That's how you lose."

Again they dodged as Renard fired another shot. Mint flew in close, firing a couple of shots at his arm. Renard swung his sword before she could get in a third shot at his arm, and Forte flew in to catch her as she was tossed away by the force of the shockwave.

"Thanks, Forte." Mint said.

"Think nothing of it." Forte replied. "We're teammates, after all. It's ou job to look out for each other."

Ranpha flew past, hitting the final weakpont, and causing the rifle arm to collapse and fall to the ground. Renard growled.

"You think you won?" The frenchaman spat. "I still have enough weapons to send you to the hereafter! Take this!"

The area in his chest glowed, and released a massive wave of energy, a much wider area than the rifle.

"Brace yourselves!" Forte shouted as they were hit by the wave, shaking them up immensely.

Renard took this opportunity to fly in close, ready to swing his blade. "Now, you die, Shtoll!"

He was overtaken by a shockwave as he was shot several times in the back, mostly around the head. He turned, and spotted Milfeulle, flying from behind.

"Leave Forte-kun alone!"

"You little pest." Renard said. "I'll kill you too!"

However, he was hit by a massive missile, hidden within Forte's Angel Frame.

"Don't think we're done yet! Ranhpa, Mint, Milfeulle! There should be a hidden compartment underneath your seats. Open it, take out the key, and insert into your console. Then type in the password VALHALLA; that will activate the Angel Frame's final weapon. If we hit him with them at once, he should go down!"

"I won't let you!"

Milfeulle released a missile of her, releasing a large cloud of smoke into Renard's vision, blinding him.

The Angels did as they were told, and activated the final weapon. Suddenly, their Angel Frames twisted and shifted around, becoming mecha much like their enemies. Their guns went to one arm, and merged, releasing a constant, unchanging flow of energy that looked like a sword.

"Now, Renard, the tables have turned." Forte stated satisfactorily. "Now, then, face the might of Valhalla Blade!"

The Angels swung their blades, blasting a massive surge of energy into Renard's mecha, splitting it into several pieces. Renard creamed in anger as his useless mech fell to the ground; much like his comrades had done so earlier.

Forte smirked triumphantly. "I hope I never see you again, you bastard."

But now she wondered; what were he and her old team doing here? And what was with the whole Devil thing?

She was broken out of her reverie as her current teammates rejoined her.

"That was great, Forte-kun!" Milfeulle said. "You were really amazing!"

"Forte, how did you know about this Valhalla Blade thing?" Mint asked. "I've never seen records on the database."

"It was a secret, a weapon only to be used only when absolutely necessary." Forte explained. "It was a holdover from the old war, since the Angel Frames are old warships that have been converted for our use." She patted her Frame. "This old baby of mine has been with me for a long time, the only thing of my past I still hold on to. The only reason I knew about it was because of my involvement in the 15 years ago."

"I see."

"What was this war you keep talking about?" Ranpha enquired. "I never heard of it."

"Really? That's odd. Everyone knows about it, it is actually common knowledge. It was a massive, multi-planetary war in which the old Earth Alliance fought against the Tallesean Empire. I had fought on both sides, though I won't say more than that. It began with the Empire steadily gaining victory, but then ended when the Alliance unelashed their ultimate weapon. After the war, I went to live on my own, and later joined the military."

"Who were those guys?" Ranpha asked once more. "They seemed like they knew you."

"I have a lot of skeletons in my closet, let's leave it at that."

She turned away, not willing to answer any more questions. There was a loud roaring sound, and they looked above themselves. Above them, the presidential battleship, The Excelsior, hovered. Soon, military cruisers flew down towards them, weapons at the ready.

"Angel Brigade, you are under arrest under suspicion of treason. Surrender quietly, or we will have to use force."

Forte frowned. What the hell was going on!?

* * *

Veza smiled. It looked like he was right. The Angels had survived. He turned to the young girl beside him. "Vanilla, are you ready to change the universe?"

Vanilla nodded, Normad in her arms as always. "Yes, my Lord."

Veza grinned warmly, and strode out. It was time to begin.

* * *

_I have made another chapter. I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this thing, to be honest, but I'm not willing to leave this unfinished. Let's hope that this update will bring in more readers._

_The Devils have been defeated, but now a new challenge awaits the Angels. Why are they accused of being traitors, and why is Vanilla with Veza? All will be revealed._

_Again, I will reveal more details about Forte's past, the war, and other things over time._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and I urge you to comment, or else I won't continue!_


	7. Betrayal

Galaxy Angel Dark

Chapter 6: Betrayal

The four girls were led, handcuffed with their arms behind their backs, to the central bridge of the Excelsior by three armed men. Forte frowned upon setting eyes upon President Veza, who was smiling warmly as usual, and Vanilla, who stood beside him, expressionless as always.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The red-head yelled at the world leader. "Where do you get off calling us traitors!?"

"Now, Forte-kun," Milfeulle admonished, "I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Indeed I do." Veza said pleasantly. "It is the truth."

"WHAT!?"

"You remember the Devil Brigade you were fighting not too long ago?" Veza continued. "They were working for me. I hired them to kill you, and you fought them and defeated them. Treason is to violently defy the orders of the ruling government i.e. myself. You defied my will and continue to live, and thus you are traitors."

Ranpha stared in shock. "Why would you try and kill us?"

"It was the only way. You were a threat to my plans, and I couldn't allow you to jeopardise my hard work these past 15 years." He chuckled. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you? That's understandable, you are, after all, merely human."

"Wait a minute..." Forte gasped out. "You..."

"Correct!" Veza said excitedly. "I am not a human, I am a survivor of the Galactic War. I am a Tallesean!"

"But..." Forte said, shocked. "But..the Tallesean race were completely wiped out!"

"Indeed." Veza admitted. "i am merely part of a unique program. The Talleseans created me as part of a three-way project where humanity will be judged. I am the part of the program that will control, and Vanilla here is the part that will observe. We were made to ensure humanity's future prosperity...or destruction. After all, the Talleseans were kind, and believed that humanity might change. But, in the event that humanity's collective greed and wickedness was too great...then we would create their judgement."

"Th...that's crazy!" Forte exclaimed. "You...you're saying that you came into power, became president...simply so you can make us pay for what happened in the war?"

"No!" Veza proclaimed. "I became president in order to cultivate mankind's potential, for I had hope that they would change! I even formed the Angel Brigade so I could monitor them, and see whether or not humanity had a right to continue existing! It was through Vanilla that I did this,a nd came to a saddening conclusion: humanity had not changed! It was still greedy, cruel and violent! And so, I had come to the conclusion that humanity should not survive, and should instead face their judgement!"

"What do you mean?" Mint asked. "And how did you come to this decision?"

Veza sighed exasperatedly. "I have already said that I used you Angel Brigade members. I at first formed the group to get my hands on the Lost Technology, but there was another reason behind the group's formation. I had enlisted different girls from different sectors of the galaxy, each with differing backgrounds. The plan was to use these girls as a means of observing the basic human element. I had enlisted Vanilla-chan so she could complete her role as the observer, and then judge humanity based on you three. However, you all seemed so very much the same: greedy, selfish, proud, spiteful and perfectly devoid of any real compassion for another. Even Milfeulle, the purest of you all, displayed negative characteristics. And thus, though it pained me, I had come to the decision that if humanity were like you girls, then it didn't deserve a second chance."

Forte frowned. "So...you're going to destroy humanity then?"

He shook his head. "On the contrary, I'm going to save it. But, as the old saying goes, you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. And so, sacrifices will be made in order to achieve my goals." He glared coldly at them all. "Starting with. Men, point your guns at your heads and pull the trigger."

"What!?" The soldiers exclaimed.

Veza smiled. "Was I not clear? Point your guns at your heads and kindly pull the trigger, releasing the bullets into your brains."

"Like hell we will!" The lead soldier said, and all the armed guards pointed their guns at the president. "I'm sorry sir, but even the president himself can't get away with everything. We'll have to put you into custody, on the grounds that you are now no longer mentally fit to run the Empire."

Veza smiled. "Oh? And, what? You think I'll.....let you?" He shook his head, tutting. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Project Judgement is underway, and I can't allow grunts to get in the way." He gave them one last smile as he disappeared.

He was a blur as he snapped a soldier's neck, grabbed his gun and shot down a few more. Appeared in front of the lead soldier and stabbed him in the neck with a knife. He appeared behind two more and plunged his bare hands into their chests, tearing out their hearts.

Shortly, he had killed all of his own men. He turned to the girls, smiling warmly. "Sorry about the interruption, I was just about to explain why I look like Sakuraba-san so much."

Forte gulped. "You mean there is a reason for that?"

"Oh yes." He replied. "You see....Milfeulle is me. She's the third part of our system, the one who shall become like humanity and learn from them as if she were one herself. That is Milfeulle's true nature. What is more, she is actually the other half of what you could call my soul; she has all that I lack, as I have all that she lacks. She was to be our tool for redemption, but now I think something a little more...drastic is in order."

"You're lying." Milfeulle said, crying. "There's no way...that we're the same..."

"Well, it's true." Veza replied nonchalantly. "You and I were once one being, but we were separated as part of the Judgement system. You and I are like...better than siblings." He smiled warmly.

Forte gritted her teeth. "You bastard....You hired those monsters, set them on us, tried to kill us, you're arresting us, and now you DARE to upset my Milly –chan! I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, Forte's cuffs fell, and she drew a revolver, and fired shot into his forehead. He grabbed the bullet before it could connect, and threw it into her stomach.

"Forte!" Milfeulle screamed, rushing to hold her lover, forgetting that she was cuffed.

"Well, that was interesting." Veza said, smiling amusedly. "I wasn't expecting her to break her restraints. No matter, in the end, the results are the same: you'll die, all four of you, and I will initiate my plans to save humanity from itself."

"You...arrogant...bastard..." Forte gasped out as blood pooled from her stomach.

Milfeulle turned to Vanilla. "Vanilla! Why are you helping him!? Can't you see what he's done?"

"He is God." Vanilla stated. "He judges all. It is not our concern what will become of his judgement, only that it be done." She turned away, following Veza as he walked away.

"You bastard!" Ranpha yelled. "We won't let you get away with this!"

Veza stopped, and turned to her. "And what could you possibly do to? All I see is a lust driven whore, a child, a murderer and an idiot. There is nothing any of you can do to me. Nothing at all. Accept your fates."

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the side. They all turned to see a spare Angel Frame flying beside.

"Girls!' Colonel Wolcott said through a speaker. "I don't know what is going on, but I know that you are innocent!"

"Wolcott-kun." Veza said. "You do realise that if you aid these girls in their escape, I will be forced to brand you a traitor and a fugitive?"

Wolcott gulped. "That's a risk I'll have to take sir. I believe in these girls, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove their innocence."

"Well, do what you must then, Colonel."

There was a massive suction of air, and the girls were pulled into the Angel Frame, and then were flown off.

Veza chuckled. "Never a dull moment with those people around." He turned to Vanilla. "Vanilla-chan, please contact the Twin Stars, as well as the Major. And, while you're at it, could you retrieve the Devil Brigade? It is time for the final Judgement to commence."

"Yes, my Lord."

They walked off, towards the bridge, to begin their plans.

* * *

_I know it's a little short, but here is the next part._

_Why does Vanilla serve Veza? Well, you know that...thing hanging in the ceiling of ehr room? That is her communications device which she uses to hold secret, telepathic conversations with Veza. All this time she's been talking about God and stuff, she was really talking about Veza, honestly viewing him as the God of the new galactic order._

_Where's Normad? Somewhere with Veza, but strangely not with Vanilla. Then where could he be?_

_And things are looking bad for the Angels, folks. Will Forte survive her wound? And what of Milfeulle? And how will they handle being fugitives?_

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


End file.
